User talk:Ss
Goading Gesture Why did you remove it from the Taunt series? --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ ) 16:53, 19 December 2006 (CET) It isn't really part of the Taunt series, even tho it uses the same timer. It is from the Splitpaw adventure pack. Nowadays, most people will never have this skill. I could put it back, would be an easy change. --Ss 16:56, 19 December 2006 (CET) Skill names for Subclass AAs For the subclass AAs, are we going with the name of the skill that appears first in a line, or last, or somewhere in between? There appear to be some inconsistencies both within the game as well as the wiki, and I was told that you were the man to provide some clarification. Thanks. Joshie 06:48, 1 March 2007 (CET) :Like I said in the chat channel, we are using the name of the last skill in the line. I know there are at least a couple AAs that have the wrong name in game, but most of them will be the last skill in the line. --Ss 02:10, 2 March 2007 (CET) ::Oh, sorry, didn't know that was you! I guess SS isn't a valid name in game, ha! Joshie 04:51, 2 March 2007 (CET) :::Actually, I was trying to type "sstair", but somehow messed it up. I wish there was an easy way to change my user name :) --Ss 15:57, 2 March 2007 (CET) Map of Unrest? So when can we see a map for Unrest? :) I am looking forward to it, as I would like to put thumbs to them on The Estate of Unrest page! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 07:37, 4 March 2007 (CET) :In progresss! --Ss 02:24, 6 March 2007 (CET) SK AAs There was a revamp of the Shadowknight AAs. I posted a picture in the discussion of that page. T67443 Unrest map THANK YOU! Looks great, too! :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 08:45, 30 March 2007 (CEST) /AGREE !!--Kodia 14:05, 30 March 2007 (CEST) Rollback of anon changes I noticed that an anonymous user removed all your character table. If that WAS you, sorry. Just re-remove it while logged in and I won't roll it back. :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 07:10, 11 April 2007 (CEST) New map! :) Take a look at The Darkened Den. It may not be fit for EQ2MAP but I did the best I could. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 07:11, 11 April 2007 (CEST) Power Cost Greetings, I noticed that you removed the notification that the power cost is given @350 Skill from the Mystic Class page. Before just putting it back I would rather like to know why you removed it, ministration and subjugation power cost varies with the skill level -- Best regards Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 21:29, 12 April 2007 (CEST) adornments just wanna say, good job plowing through on the adornments --Uberfuzzy 21:45, 14 April 2007 (CEST) dude, way to go! --uberfuzzy 09:44, 7 May 2007 (CEST) tradeskill charms a) effects is depreciated, and is hidden if effectlist and effectdesc are being used b) florence will be adding support for the tradeskill fields shortly User_talk:FlorenceSopher#T:EIx_and_tradeskills --uberfuzzy 07:56, 25 April 2007 (CEST) :Unless I can get them done tomorrow, I will not be able to do it until Monday after my campout. :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 08:20, 25 April 2007 (CEST) ::no vacation! less sleep! more whip! thats still "soon", their all still linked by cat, and should have pics, that'll do until the template changes. was just trying to catch steve before he changed all the charms back. --uberfuzzy 08:25, 25 April 2007 (CEST) Ring slot Adornments Pardon my intrusion on your editing, sir. :) It looked like you had a typo in your slot for the ring slot adornments. You only needed the word "Ring" not "Ring slot". I've corrected it for you.--Kodia 02:29, 10 May 2007 (CEST) Monk Updates Nice work on the monk updates, but I have one question. On the aoe heat dot for Dragonbreath, you removed the slow factor to casting times in the list. Was there a reason for this?--Kodia 22:13, 11 May 2007 (CEST) :Well, it actually said "Slow", which we use to mean a movement speed debuff. Need some way to say "Casting Speed Debuff", I suppose. I'll change it to that. --Steve Stair (talk) 23:09, 11 May 2007 (CEST) Recent vandalism to your user page Someone keeps creating throwaway accounts and blanking your page. I have raised the protection level to Sysop Required to Edit. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 04:20, 8 June 2007 (CEST) :lmao. someone has it out for you! --Cuksis 06:05, 8 June 2007 (CEST) ::very odd, I wonder why --Steve Stair (talk) 12:17, 12 June 2007 (CEST)